The Return
by GinMado123
Summary: After waiting for so long, Gingka has finally returned. He has returned for a particular reason. What is that reason? How will everybody react after seeing him? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with another story. I hope you enjoyed my previous ones. This story takes place during the Shogun Steel series. I have slightly cut off the new characters, except for the start and have added the previous ones. And no OCs in my stories. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB!**

**Chapter 1:**

Zero, Shinobu and Maru made their way to the director's office up the elevator. They were astounded to see such a large and expensive building. Standing in front of the director's office was an honor for them. The automatic door opened, revealing a brunette and a silver haired handsome man.

"Well Hello to you!" The brunette spoke up.

"And you are?" Zero questioned.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Madoka Amano." The brunette cried.

"She is a bey mechanic and Maru's personal teacher." Maru exclaimed, proudly.

"A bey mechanic hun? Nice!" Zero gestured.

"And this is the director of the WBBA." Madoka finished.

"Tsubasa Otori." The silver haired man stood up.

"Oh my God. Tsubasa Otori. The guy who helped in defeating Nemesis." Shinobu explained. "It's an honor to meet you."

Tsubasa sweat dropped at this. He informed them about the new era of the bladers and the new form of beys, known as the syncrome.

"Sooo, Tsubasa, tell us about Gingka." Zero asked casually. "I mean, where he is now? And when is he going to return?"

"You see, we have no idea where Gingka is right now. Before leaving, he told us that he is going to train even harder and become the strongest of the strongest." Madoka started talking. "But he sure was a reckless blader. When it came to beyblading, he used to forget everything. After battling several opponents he used to come to me for Pegasus' repairs and that earned him a long lecture from me." Madoka giggled.

"Wait! You're saying that you have met Gingka and you were friends with him?" Zero asked, confused.

"You could say that we were real close friends." Madoka smiled.

"More like best friends." Tsubasa explained. "And he simply loved Madoka's hamburgers. Didn't he Madoka?" Tsubasa smirked.

"Ahaha, yeah." Madoka blushed.

"So, you like him?" Shinobu asked out of the blue, making Zero and Maru curious for the upcoming answer and making Tsubasa smirk harder.

"WHAAA!?" N-no!" Madoka blushed harder.

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly, the wide computer screen in the room turned on revealing a woman. "Director, you have a visitor." She reported.

"A visitor? That's odd." Tsubasa retorted.

"Should I send him in?" The woman asked.

"Uhh… Yeah." Tsubasa confirmed.

Everyone stood silent and had their eyes locked on the door, waiting to see who the visitor might be. The automatic door then opened, revealing a familiar figure.

It was…

**What do you think? Who is it going to be? Trouble or what? Leave your thoughts in the reviews. I'll be more than happy to read everyone's viewpoints.**

**Until the next chapter…**

**Ginmado12345 is out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It was…

Gingka!

Everyone was startled to see the redhead after such a long time. He was a grown up man now. About 21 years old. He had a slightly muscular figure with spiky, long, red hair with two strands running down his cheeks. His usual bandanna with a Pegasus on it surrounded his forehead and the bandage on his nose was still there. He looked quite handsome. His golden brown orbs were viewing the interior of the room. He seemed to be quite impressed by the large room and all the advanced equipment in it.

Tsubasa, Madoka, Zero, Maru and Shinobu, everyone was deeply shocked to see him. Before they could say something, Gingka himself spoke up. "So did you guys miss me?" He winked.

"Gingka, y-you're back!" Tsubasa claimed.

"I sure am, buddy." Gingka smiled.

"I don't believe that we are actually standing in front of the Legendary Gingka Hagane." Zero whispered to Shinobu, who nodded.

Gingka shook hands with Tsubasa. His eyes then locked with Madoka's making her heart skip a beat. In mere seconds she rushed towards Gingka enveloping him in a big hug. He had to admit that he missed her too. He hugged her back. Madoka then tightened the hug, saying, "I missed you so much, Gingka! Don't ever leave us again. You never even informed me where you were. I was worried sick about you." Madoka cried. "Don't worry Madoka. This won't happen again. Because this time… I'm back for good." Gingka assured. They then broke away from the hug. Gingka blinked his eyes and made a confused expression looking at the two bladers standing on one side. Zero's heart started beating furiously when he realized that his ideal was looking straight at him.

"I think I know you." Gingka spoke up.

"Uhh… I'm Zero. Zero Karugane, the one you gave Samurai Ifraid to." Zero exclaimed.

"Ohh. It's nice to see you again Zero. You're all grown up." Gingka smiled.

"Hmm… Thanks!" Zero blushed, rubbing the back of his head. He felt honored to be in front of the one and only, Gingka Hagane.

"It's an honor to meet you, Gingka." Shinobu went on. "I'm a big fan of yours and I follow all your techniques."

"Hehe. Thanks!" Gingka thanked. He warmly shook hands with Zero and Shinobu.

There was a bit of a silence in the room when Gingka spoke up. "Sooo, where's everyone else now a days?" He asked.

"Kyoya owns a different beyblade company, where he researches about different kinds of beyblades. He's currently working with his younger brother, Kakeru." Tsubasa answered. "Kenta, Hikaru and your Dad work at a different headquarter handling all sorts of beyblade matches."

"What about Benkei?" Gingka asked.

"He owns a hamburger shop." Madoka explained.

"What!? Hamburgers? But I'm sure no one can make better hamburgers than Madoka!" Gingka said dreamily.

This made Madoka blush. "You know what, Gingka? I haven't made hamburgers since you left. I mean there was no one to ask me for hamburgers."

"Awww…" Zero, Maru and Shinobu awed and Tsubasa smirked, once again.

Gingka and Madoka tried to hide their blush.

Trying to get off topic, Gingka asked, "What about Masamune, Yuki and everybody else?"

"Well, Masamune's in the US with Toby and Zeo. Yuki is doing his research on stars. Team Wang Hu Zhong is training in China. Team Excalibur is in Europe…" Tsubasa went on, telling Gingka about their past friends. But Gingka's mind was roaming around somewhere else. He didn't hear what Tsubasa was saying; in fact his eyes were locked at the brunette, which nobody seemed to notice. Not even Madoka. When Tsubasa was done talking, Gingka made no response. That is when Tsubasa realized that Gingka wasn't listening to him. "Gingka!?" Tsubasa snapped. "Earth to Gingka!" "Hmm?" Gingka moaned as he was snapped out from his thoughts and was brought back to reality. Nobody knew what was going on at the back of his mind. Madoka thought that he might be thinking about beyblading, as to her, he was the same old Gingka. The three kids were confused too, because of his lack of attention. Even Tsubasa, at this point was confused. It seemed like something was bothering him.

"Are you okay, Gingka?" Madoka asked, worriedly. This voice, it was like music to his ears. "Oh I'm alright, Madoka! You don't have to worry about me." Gingka answered quickly. Madoka sighed.

"It's getting late, we should get going now." Shinobu exclaimed.

"Yeah. Bye Gingka, Tsubasa, Madoka." Zero wished them goodbye. "Oh and Gingka, I want to have a bey battle with you."

"Yeah, sure. But not today. I'm quite tired out." Gingka suggested.

"Oh, sure. So, tomorrow it is, then?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow!" Gingka exclaimed.

"I want to battle you too, Gingka." Shinobu barged in.

"I'll battle everyone." Gingka chuckled.

Zero, Shinobu and Maru left. They waved everyone goodbye. Madoka went to see them off.

"Do you want to stay at the WBBA headquarters, Gingka?" Tsubasa offered. "I think I'll rest at the Bey Pit." Gingka retorted. "But thanks for the offer." "It's your choice Gingka. But we have extra rooms here in which you could take refuge." Tsubasa said. "Thanks again. But I would love to pay a visit to the Bey Pit again. Plus, my Pegasus is quite damaged. I need to get that fixed too. It's not that I don't trust Madoka with this, I trust her with all my heart, and it's just that I need some time to settle in again and I'm sure Madoka will help me in doing so." Gingka blushed when he realized what he had said about Madoka. Tsubasa smirked, once again. Gingka was afraid that Tsubasa might say something awkward. As Tsubasa opened his mouth to say something someone walked into the room. It was Madoka. The two men stood there staring at her, as if some celebrity has walked in.

"Ahh, those boys, they are so pumped up for the battle with you, Gingka!" Madoka sighed. "Anyways, it's getting pretty late. I think I should head back to the B-Pit now. Gingka, do you have a place to crash?" Madoka asked, eyeing Gingka. "Well, not really. Tsubasa offered me to stay here for the night, but nothing's more comfortable than the couch at B-Pit." Gingka gestured. "Oh, the couch, eh? It always reminds me of you Gingka. It is still at the same place." Madoka exclaimed. "Haha. And you have to fix Pegasus as well. It's not that I don't trust you with this but it's just that I miss that couch so much." Gingka said. "Alright then, come on." Madoka commanded. "Suits you well. Good night, you two." Tsubasa wished them good night and left. "Good night!" Gingka and Madoka said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Here comes the next chapter. Its slightly long.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

Gingka and Madoka left the WBBA headquarters and headed towards the B-Pit. It was dark outside. People were to be seen on the streets of Metal Bey City. "Oh my God! Is that… Gingka Hagane?" was heard from a group of girls standing at a corner. Madoka felt herself burning up from inside. She didn't know why but she didn't like the sound of fan girls drooling over Gingka. "Oh no!" Gingka shouted. "We've got to get out of here." Gingka took Madoka's hand and rushed towards the B-Pit. He hated being chased by fan girls. He was famous after all the Nemesis crises and all and for being the world's number one blader, still he hated being chased by news reporters who ask him about his personal life. He wished he could live his life peacefully, like he used to. He didn't want to be famous. He wanted to live a life like the old Gingka Hagane. The fan girls started shouting dreamily and ran towards Gingka who was trying to escape them. Suddenly, a flock of girls stood in front of Gingka and Madoka blocking their way. "I'm a big fan of yours Gingka! Can I have your autograph?" asked a blond haired girl. Gingka knew there was no other escape than to sign the annoying autograph. And so he did. "Who's this?" Another girl with black hair asked, pointing towards Madoka. "This… This is my girlfriend, Madoka!" Gingka exclaimed proudly. All the girls including Madoka were shocked to hear this. Madoka looked up at Gingka, shocked filled her eyes. She didn't expect him to give such an answer. He simply winked at her. All the fan girls seemed to be pretty jealous. "Well, she is pretty but not that pretty." The black haired girl, pointing to her burst out of jealousy. Gingka decided to play a little. He was actually having fun with this. "Oh, what makes you think that, hun?" Gingka asked, rising up an eyebrow. "You can clearly see that she is way more beautiful than all of you. She is the best girl one could wish for." Gingka commented earning a blush from Madoka. She felt extremely embarrassed but at the same time she felt special, as the famous Legendary Blader chose her out of all those fan girls. Gingka and Madoka were still holding hands. Madoka tightened her grip on Gingka's hand earning a confused look from Gingka. "What's wrong Madoka?" Gingka whispered. "I think we should get going." Madoka said her bangs covered her blue orbs. She then let go of Gingka's hand and started walking towards the B-Pit, alone. She could hear Gingka scream her name, trying to get free from all those annoying fan girls, but that was the least of her concern. '_What Gingka did was a bit too much. He doesn't even love me. He said all that stuff just to get rid of those fan girls. If he really loved me, he would've admitted it earlier and never had left me in the first place.' _Madoka thought. She was surrounded but these strange thoughts when her train of thoughts was interrupted by Gingka, who had finally gotten rid of the fan girls. He stepped in front of Madoka, but she never looked into his eyes. She was staring at the ground, expressionless. "Madoka, what happened to you back there? Why did you leave me? You know I needed you." Gingka half screamed at her, but she didn't show any reaction, instead, soft tears started to shed from her eyes. She started to sob, which Gingka immediately noticed. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and spoke up, "What happened Madoka? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Gingka started asking too many questions at once. He was about to say something when Madoka blurted out, "You don't get it Gingka, do you? Whatever you said back there was just a piece of rubbish wasn't it? You didn't mean all that stuff, did you? Why did you pretend as if you were my boyfriend? I know you don't love me. If you did love me, you would've admitted it a long time ago, before you left, but you never did." These questions echoed in Gingka's mind. He had never thought of it before. It was true that he loved Madoka but he had never admitted his feelings for her. He was just pretending in front of the fan girls, but at the back of his mind, he really did mean all that he said. "Madoka, I… I do love you!" Gingka spoke softly. "Liar! You're saying that only to make me feel better, isn't it?" Madoka cried. "N-no Madoka! It's the truth. I do love you. I always had." Gingka said to make her believe he's not bragging. "Just go away Gingka! I don't want to see you again. I…" Madoka's words were cut in mid-sentence when Gingka brought his face closer to hers and kissed her passionately. All of Madoka's anger was now lost. She felt better. She felt like this was the best moment of her life so far. The kiss lasted for about a few minutes, but then they broke away, panting for air. There was some silence in the air when Madoka broke up the silence, "Gingka… I…" she didn't know what to say. "I love you Madoka!" Gingka exclaimed. This time these words made Madoka realize that this is the truth and that he really means it. "You really mean it?" Madoka asked. Gingka nodded his head. "I'm sorry I picked on you before. I didn't know that you really do love me. I'm really sorry Gingka." Madoka apologized. "Shhh…" Gingka placed a finger on Madoka's lips. "I know I left you before and never contacted you. But believe me, I missed you so much. There was nobody to scold me for not taking care of Pegasus. There was nobody, to repair Pegasus for me. And most importantly, there was nobody to make me those delicious hamburgers. Just kidding." Gingka winked. "I missed your laugh, you smile, your eyes, your voice, everything Madoka. I really did. And the reason for this return is… You!" Gingka's little speech made Madoka's eyes teary. She wanted to cry, not out of sadness, but because of the happiness he gave her. She never wanted him to leave. She wanted to live with him her entire life. He meant the world to her. Watching the tears falling out of Madoka's eyes, Gingka reached out his hands over her cheeks and gently swiped her tears away. Glancing upwards and looking into Gingka's eyes, Madoka claimed, "I love you too, Gingka!" Gingka smiled and took her hand. They both walked to the Bey-Pit, hand in hand. They didn't want this fabulous night to end. Soon they reached the B-Pit. Madoka unlocked the door to the Bey-Pit and moved in followed by Gingka, close behind. Gingka was amazed to see the shop he used to visit several times a day, seven years back. He missed this place so much. He felt extremely good to see the shop almost the same as it used to be. Just that the shop now had a lot more material and the paint on the walls was now peach. Madoka lead him to the basement, the place where Madoka works at night and the place where Madoka first fixed Pegasus. Gingka's eyes were circling around the room when he saw the same old blue couch. This was the couch where he slept when Madoka was busy fixing Pegasus for him. That day, he noticed how beautiful she was and now he has realized her importance in his life.

"So? What do you think?" Madoka asked. "It's almost the same, in fact, even better." Gingka replied. Madoka smiled. "You up for hamburgers?" Madoka asked slyly, knowing that Gingka's reply will not be a no. "You know I can't resist hamburgers. Well, if you want to eat them too then its fine by me." Gingka said. "You know I'm not much into hamburgers. What if I say, I don't want to eat them." Madoka smirked. "Just kidding. I'll make some for you." Gingka grinned. He had a big goofy grin on his face. Soon, that goofy grin changed into a daring one. He admired Madoka. He had now realized how much she cares for him. '_Its late night, I'm sure Madoka's tired from all the work at the WBBA, and then repairing beyblades. It sure is a hectic job, but she does it. I'm sure she wants to go to sleep, but instead, just to keep me happy, she's making hamburgers for me. Why wouldn't anyone fall for her?'___Gingka's train of thoughts was interrupted when Madoka called out, "Burgers are ready!" Gingka slowly walked towards the kitchen and began to eat. He simply loved the taste of Madoka's hamburgers and how much he missed them when he was hungry. He knew she cares about him a lot and that is what he loves about her. "Mmm… They are so good." Gingka said his mouth stuffed up with hamburgers. "Same old, same old." Madoka giggled. "You haven't changed much Gingka."

After they were done eating, they decided to go to sleep. "I'm going upstairs Gingka, if you need something, just knock my door. You have to battle Zero and the others tomorrow, so you should get some rest now." Madoka called out while heading upstairs. "Oh, I completely forgot that I have to fix Pegasus." Madoka gushed. "Relax Madoka, you can fix it tomorrow. You need to rest too you know." Gingka stated. "Yeah, but Pegasus is in bad shape, you know I can't resist repairing it in a condition like that. Secondly, you have to battle a lot of bladers tomorrow. They were all so excited about having a battle with you." Madoka exclaimed. "They can wait for one more day, Madoka." Gingka retorted.

Madoka didn't listen to what Gingka said; instead she pulled down her goggles to her eyes, brought up her repairing equipment and started to do Pegasus' repairs.

"You never listen, do you?" Gingka cried.

Madoka did not listen to a single word. Gingka brought a chair near Madoka's working desk and decided to sit there until Madoka repairs Pegasus. "You need to rest Gingka, why are you sitting here?" Madoka asked without looking up from her work. "You're staying up just for my cause. Can't I sacrifice one night for you?" Gingka replied. Gingka's words made Madoka look up from her work and melt into his golden-brown eyes, that were staring right back at her. "That's really sweet of you Gingka, but I repair beys every day. You really need to rest. I can see you're tired." Madoka stated. "As if you're not!" Gingka countered. Madoka giggled, "I'm not as tired as you are." Madoka went back on fixing Gingka's Pegasus. Gingka had given up on arguing with Madoka. He stared at her while she was repairing Pegasus. But soon, he drifted off to sleep. Suddenly, Madoka heard snoring. She glanced onto Gingka who was in deep sleep. '_He looks so cute when he's asleep.'_ Madoka thought, blushing slightly. She stood up and carefully dragged him to the nearest couch and laid him down. She spread a blanket over him and slowly ruffled a hand through his hair before returning back to work.

**Don't forget to leave your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Thanks for the reviews guys. That was much appreciated. **

**Chapter 4:**

Madoka was so much absorbed in her work that she didn't realize it had been morning already. Seeing the sun rise, she felt really tired and didn't feel good either, but she had to go to work. Before getting ready she decided to take a small nap. She laid her head down on her working desk.

Blackout…

Gingka woke up. He yawned and headed towards Madoka's desk that had her head rested on her desk. Gingka giggled slightly upon seeing the memorable sight. He sighed when he saw Pegasus well as new. He shook Madoka's shoulder slightly. His hands accidently touched her lower cheek only to feel her skin burning. He got extremely worried when the thought of Madoka being sick crossed his mind. He shook her a little but there was no response. Madoka was unconscious. Gingka didn't have a good idea of how to treat someone who has a high fever. Gingka thought for a while then carried her bridal style to her room. He placed her carefully on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. He really didn't know what to do next, so he dialed the doctor's number and called the doctor to the Bey-Pit. Meanwhile, Gingka ran his hands through Madoka's forehead making sure that her condition doesn't get worse. He mentally cursed himself for letting Madoka stay up the whole night. '_Madoka stayed up the whole night only to fix Pegasus. How could I be so mean? I'm the cause to this,_ Gingka mentally cursed himself. _It's just that Madoka didn't get enough sleep last night.' _

Soon, the doctor came and examined Madoka. He claimed that there is nothing to worry about. "All she needs is a good rest, and then she'll be fine in no time," the doctor suggested. "Thank you, doctor!" Gingka thanked the doctor who soon left.

Gingka sat beside Madoka who was still asleep. He was looking at her with hope filled in his eyes that she will get better soon.

"Gingka…" Madoka spoke weakly and suddenly. Gingka grabbed her hand tightly and spoke, "I'm here Madoka!" Madoka saw the worry and sorrow in his eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him. She was aware of the fact that she had become unconscious earlier, but then, she realized that she is getting late for work. Madoka made an attempt to get up from her bed, but failed as Gingka stopped her and she wasn't feeling well either. "Gingka, I'm getting late for work." Madoka protested. "No way! You're not going to work today. You need to rest." Gingka cried. "I'm fine, Gingka!" Madoka spoke softly. "You don't need to worry about me." "Worry? You think I don't need to worry about you? You stayed up the whole night only to fix Pegasus. You do a lot for me Madoka and I really appreciate it, but risking your health for me is not a chance. You know I love you and if something happens to you, I won't be able to live anymore." Madoka was startled and quite impressed by his short speech. She didn't want Gingka to repeat such stuff and worry about her this much. Madoka took Gingka's hands in hers, "You don't need to say such stuff Gingka. I had to finish fixing Pegasus because I know how much you care about your bey and you don't want to see it in this condition for so long, so I decided to fix Pegasus right away. And secondly, you have to battle Zero and the others too so I thought that I should get it fixed. Plus it's no big deal. All I need is to rest a little more and I'll be better in no time." Madoka said. "Madoka, this is what made me fall for you." Gingka said with dreamy eyes. Madoka giggled. They started staring into each other's eyes when their special moment was interrupted by the ring of the bell.

"I'll see." Gingka said as he trailed off downstairs to open the door, revealing several young bladers ready for a battle. "Whoa, Zero, you were right. Gingka Hagane really is here." A black haired blader exclaimed. "It's a pleasure to meet you", said a kid with blond hair. "Uhhh… What's this, Zero?" Gingka asked. "I told them that you're here and that I'm going to battle you. They didn't believe me so I brought them along." Zero explained. Gingka didn't seem happy with his decision. "Is there something wrong, Gingka?" Zero asked, agitated. Gingka bent down and whispered into Zero's ear. "Madoka is not feeling well. I have to take care of her. I can't battle you today. Sorry!" Gingka whispered. "Oh, I see. So, can I see her?" Zero asked, worried. "Uh, no! She's actually resting right now. As soon as she gets better, I'll battle each and every one of you, I promise." Gingka promised.

The other kids left along with Zero when he explained them about 'the reason behind not battling today'. Zero and the others were having a bey battle in the Bey Park when Tsubasa walked in. "What's up with the long faces you guys?" Tsubasa asked teasingly. "Madoka isn't feeling well, so Gingka is looking after her. This means he won't battle us right now. I trained so hard last night, so I can have a good match with Gingka, but I'm afraid this won't happen anymore." Zero said. "Wait, Madoka's sick?" Tsubasa asked worry filled in his eyes. "Yeah, that's what Gingka told us." Zero gestured. "That's why she didn't come to work today. I'll go check on her." Tsubasa said before he left.

-Meanwhile at the Bey Pit-

"Who was it Gingka?" Madoka asked when Gingka walked upstairs. "It was Zero and the others. They wanted to have a bey battle with me, but I refused because I had to look after you." Gingka replied. "You don't have to worry about me, Gingka. Those kids were dying to have a battle with you. They must be sad right now. You should go and battle them." Madoka said. Before Gingka could say something, the bell rang once again. Gingka sighed and went downstairs revealing Tsubasa.

"Hi Tsubasa!" Gingka greeted, warmly.

"Hey Gingka, is Madoka alright? She didn't come to work today and Zero told me that you're not battling them because you need to take care of Madoka?" Tsubasa asked.

"She's alright now. She just needs some rest. And yeah, I can't leave her alone here and go off battling others." Gingka suggested.

"Don't worry Gingka; I'll take care of Madoka. You need to battle those bladers. They have been anxiously waiting for you to battle them. Zero said that he trained the whole night just so he could have a good match with you." Tsubasa said.

"But what about Madoka?" Gingka hesitated.

"I told you I'll take care of her. Besides, I have taken a day off today." Tsubasa smiled.

"Well, okay. But please be sure that she gets whatever she needs. I'm leaving her in your hands, buddy." Gingka half commanded.

"She's in good hands!" Tsubasa ensured, while he placed a hand on Gingka's shoulder, telling him to fully trust him on this.

Tsubasa wished Gingka good luck and made his way towards Madoka's room. He made a soft knock on the door before entering. "What took you so long, Gingka?" Madoka questioned, not looking at the door. "How are you, Madoka?" Tsubasa asked as he walked in. "Tsubasa, what are you doing here?" Madoka asked, surprised. "I got the news that you're not feeling well so I came here to check on you." Tsubasa explained. "Thanks, I'm better now. But where's Gingka?" Madoka asked. "He's battling Zero and the others at the Bey Park. He was worried sick about you, but I told him to go and battle those bladers and that I'll take care of you." Tsubasa said while taking a seat. "That's really nice of you, Tsubasa. But, I'm fine, really!" Madoka said. "That's okay. Anyways, I've taken a day off today. So I'll stay here until Gingka returns." He said. Madoka just smiled.

"So, Madoka? Did Gingka made any moves last night?" Tsubasa smirked. "W-What do you mean?" Madoka stammered. "You clearly know what I mean. Look, we've been friends since seven years and I know you two very well. We all know that there is something going on between the two of you. So spill the beans." Tsubasa demanded softly. _'Oh God, he knows!' _Madoka thought. "Oh come on Madoka. When you and Gingka left, I was watching you from the window. I also saw the fan girls encircling Gingka. What happened next is what I want to know." Tsubasa exclaimed. Madoka sighed and told him everything that happened last night. Tsubasa was quite shocked to hear the Gingka actually kissed Madoka. He did not expect him to make such a move, but his expectations were proved wrong.

"So, you two finally got together?" Tsubasa asked, smirking a little. "Yeah, but please don't let anyone know. We want to keep this as a secret for now." Madoka suggested. "I see. I will do as you tell me to." Tsubasa smiled.

All of a sudden, Tsubasa's mobile phone rang. "Hello?" Tsubasa answered the call. "Is this Tsubasa Otori from the WBBA?" The man from the other side of the phone spoke. "Yes, this is me!" "I've called you to tell you that the WBBA is having a ball. You are requested to inform all the bladers from around the world, the teams that participated in the world championships and the Legendary Bladers, all are invited. The ball will have a dance party too, so they are required to come with a date. If not possible, then they may come dateless, but they should attend the ball. If you need to know about the other requirements, just call me. And the ball is day after tomorrow. Until then, bye!" The man hung the phone. "Well, guess we have a grand ball coming up." Tsubasa told Madoka.

**Reviews? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! This time, I have decided to bold the dialogues, it makes it much easier to read. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5:**

"**A ball?"** Madoka asked astounded. **"You don't have to worry about it Madoka.** **Your date's going to be Gingka for sure."** Tsubasa winked. Madoka blushed. **"When is it?"** She asked. **"Day after tomorrow."** Tsubasa replied. **"I have to do the shopping and all. I've got to buy a new dress, new shoes. I don't have anything formal to wear. It has been a long time since I last went to a party."** Madoka panicked. **"Whoa, calm down Madoka!"** Tsubasa teased. **"It's just a ball. Well, a grand one though, because they have requested me to call all our friends from around the world. It's going to be huge!"** Tsubasa explained. **"Who's going to be your date, Tsubasa?"** Madoka smirked when she asked him out of the blue. Tsubasa eyed Madoka. **"I'll probably be going alone. I mean, I don't have a date."** Tsubasa exclaimed. **"You can always find one. I'm sure there will be millions of fan girls wanting to go with the famous Tsubasa Otori."** Madoka gestured. **"Ha-ha, very funny. Besides, I'll be busy in all the arrangements. I'll hardly get some time to find a date."** Tsubasa cried.

-At the Bey Park-

Gingka was having an intense battle with Zero and managed to pull a victory. It was a good battle between the two.

"**You've got a lot stronger Zero. Just practice some more and you'll be an expert in no time."** Gingka suggested.

"**Thanks Gingka! And thanks for battling me. It was an honor and a great opportunity. Thank you so much."** Zero thanked Gingka.

"**It sure has been a while since I last battled."** Gingka said.

"**Battle me next, Gingka!"** A black haired kid said.

"**No me!"** A blond haired girl said.

"**I'm sorry guys. I'll battle you some other day. Maybe tomorrow? No, day after tomorrow. Yeah, day after tomorrow is final. Come to the Bey Park, same time and I'll battle every single one of you."** Gingka spoke up.

"**Hmm… Okay!"** The kids agreed and started to train on their own.

Gingka made his way to the Bey Pit, hoping that Madoka will be alright now.

"**I'm back!"** Gingka cried. He went upstairs to Madoka's room and found out Madoka and Tsubasa chit chatting. He gasped. **"How are you feeling now Madoka?" "Much better.** **How was your match with Zero and the others?"** Madoka asked. **"I managed to pull a victory. I battled Zero only, the others wanted to battle too, but I was worried about you so I came back."** Gingka stated. **"I'm fine, Gingka, really. You don't need to worry about me. Tsubasa gave me full company. I wasn't even bored."** Madoka commented. **"That's nice of you Tsubasa."** Gingka smiled. Tsubasa smiled back. Glancing at his watch, Tsubasa stood up, **"I should get going now. See you at the ball you guys." "Ball? What ball?"** Gingka asked. Tsubasa had already left so it was up to Madoka to explain to Gingka all about the ball. **"You see, the WBBA is arranging a ball for bladers from all around the world. Everybody's invited. And… they are required to come along with a date."** Madoka blushed at the last part. **"So that means you're going with me right?"** Gingka smirked. **"I-If you say so."** Madoka blushed even harder. **"When is it anyway?"** Gingka asked.

"**Day after tomorrow."** Madoka assured.

"**WHAAT?** I have told the rest of the bladers to battle me day after tomorrow. I have promised them. How will I attend the ball?" Gingka saddened.

"**You can't do this to me, Gingka! I was looking forward to going to the ball with you."**

"**Don't worry Madoka, I'll surely make up to you. But, what will I say to the young bladers? I can't reject them for the third time." **

"**It's okay Gingka. I think I'll skip the ball."** Madoka said sadness and anger obvious in her voice.

"**You won't skip the ball. I'll come along with you. I'll try to fix the timings somehow."** Gingka took Madoka's hands in his and gave a sweet look telling her that he will attend the ball with her. Madoka smiled. She felt better now but at the back of her mind she knew that something would definitely go wrong or that Gingka might not make up to the ball with her. Still, she couldn't see Gingka sad so she passed a fake smile to him.

"**You up for burgers?"** Madoka asked.

"**But you're not feeling well."** Gingka protested.

"**I'm fine Gingka. I have had enough rest." **Madoka ensured, getting up from her bed.

"**If you say so. And you know that I can't resist burgers."** Gingka smiled, innocently. Madoka melted away seeing this. _'This look… He looks so cute when he makes a face like this.'_ Madoka thought, slightly bushing.

**Reviews are must. ;)**

**Until the next chapter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, thanks for the review guys.**

**Anna, the chapter you're waiting for is chapter 7 and it will be updated soon.**

**xxDragonBreathxx13, thanks for reviewing. I hope you like the upcoming chapters too.**

**Neil- the star of dawn, thanks.**

**Chapter 6:**

Tsubasa was busy in his cabin sending invites to all the bladers. It sure was a hard job. Contacting everyone through different means was quite hard. He called Kyoya, Yu, Hikaru, Ryo, Kenta, Hyoma, Masamune, Toby and Zeo, who agreed to come. He then contacted the legendary bladers. A few were contacted who too, agreed to come. Next he contacted all the teams from the World Championships and invited them too. Team Wang Hu Zhong, Team Lavushka, Team Excalibur and the remaining members of team Wild Fang, all agreed to attend the ball.

The preparations for the ball had already started. This was to be a big one. It was to be held in the memory of defeating Nemesis. Tsubasa was quite excited about the ball as he will get a chance to meet all his old friends.

-At the Bey Pit-

Madoka was standing in front of her cupboard. Several dresses had been scattered all over the bedroom. Gingka walked in and was quite shocked to see the messed up room. It wasn't common to see something this messy in Madoka's presence.

"What are you doing Madoka?" Gingka asked.

"I don't have a good dress to wear to the ball, Gingka." Madoka replied.

"Are you kidding me? What are all these clothes for?" Gingka asked, surprised.

"These are quite old. Plus, I have already worn them before." Madoka assured. "What are you going to wear Gingka?"

Gingka scratched the back of his head. Madoka sighed. "Guess you don't have anything to wear either." Gingka nodded. "Alright then, we are going shopping." Madoka smiled. Gingka had a bad feeling about it. Shopping with Madoka was not the best thing to do. He had already experienced it before, while they were in America_. 'It can't be that bad. I mean, we were just friends back then and now, she's my girlfriend. How bad can it be?'_ Gingka thought.

-At the shopping mall-

Madoka picked up a dress and went inside the dressing room. Gingka was quite irritated as this was the fifth shop they had visited and Madoka hadn't decided what to choose yet. Madoka then came out of the room. She was wearing an elegant red colored knee length dress with a little flare at the bottom. It was just her fit. Gingka stared at her dreamily.

"So, what do you think?" Madoka asked, not sure whether he would like it or not.

"It's beautiful!" Gingka stated. "And you look extremely gorgeous, Madoka." He commented.

Madoka blushed and finally decided to wear this one at the ball because Gingka adored it. Little did she know how it would turn out to be…

**Okay, I know this one was kinda boring, but I need a bit of your suggestions here.**

**I'm gonna break a little suspense here. Well, Gingka can't actually make it up to the ball so I have to pair up Madoka with someone else. Who should it be? Please leave your suggestions in the reviews. I need them. AND NO OC'S. **

**Until the next chapter…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone.**

**Neil- the star of dawn: I'll try to follow your suggestion. Will bolding up the dialogues work? Anyways, what you suggested about the pairing is exactly what I thought before writing this chapter, but then I changed my mind, cuz I have already written a story in which Tsubasa and Kyoya have a crush on Madoka. So, I have changed the theme for this one. Still, I really liked your suggestion.**

**DazzlerAngel: Thanks for the suggestion, but yet again, what I said earlier… **

**xxDragonBreathxx13: Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Anna: Thanks for the review.**

**Without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7:**

It was the day of the grand ball. Everyone was busy choosing a date. Zero had offered Ren to go with her. Tsubasa was busy with the arrangements and all and didn't have the time to pick a date. He wasn't even interested in having one, though he knew that several girls out there would want to get a chance to date him. He didn't care much. All he wanted was that everyone should enjoy the ball and to reunite with their old friends.

The WBBA headquarters was all decorated. A large hall was arranged with the refreshments and seats on one side and the main dance floor in the middle. There was a gigantic chandelier in the middle of the hall.

Tsubasa was having some time of relaxation when his phone started to buzz. He picked it up, being greeted by a familiar voice he answered, **"Kyoya! How are you, buddy? Long time no see. Are you coming to the ball tonight?"**

"**Hey, yeah, about that, I don't have a date. Is it necessary to come with a date?"** Kyoya asked. He really didn't want to have a date along. He thought it was quite annoying. He didn't even know to treat a girl well and didn't know how to dance. How would he? Being raised in wilderness can never teach you how to dance.

"**Not a problem. I'm dateless too you know. I don't want to hang out with some random girl."** Tsubasa stated.

"**Ha-ha, I get it. See you then. Bye!"**

"**Bye!" **Tsubasa hung up the phone.

-At the Bey Pit-

"**Where to Gingka?"** Madoka asked when Gingka was about to sneak out of the shop. **"I told you I had a bey battle with the young bladers."** Gingka replied.

"**Hmm…"** Madoka raised an eyebrow. **"But be back soon, okay? You have to get ready too you know."** Before Madoka could finish her sentence, Gingka had already rushed out of the shop making Madoka groan. She knew he wouldn't be there on time.

-Time skip-

It was almost evening and the bladers from around the world had started arriving at Metal Bey City. Their planes landed on time and they went to their respective hotels.

Madoka was at the Bey Pit waiting for Gingka to return. After waiting for so long she decided to get ready. She got dressed up in the dress she had bought just because Gingka liked it, and now he wasn't even there to compliment her. She applied light make up. Her hair was loose. She wore red high heels with thin straps surrounding her thin legs. She looked extremely gorgeous. But she felt sad. No one was there to compliment her. She didn't care about others' comments; it was Gingka whom she wanted to be complimented from. Gingka had promised he would return at the time of the ball but he never did. She knew it. She knew he won't be there on time. After all, the bey battles were way more important than his girlfriend. Madoka still waited a little long for the Pegasus wielder to return, but soon gave up. Sighing, Madoka made her way to the WBBA headquarters. She was very angry at Gingka.

As Madoka entered the ballroom all the eyes in the hall stared her like a celebrity has entered. Madoka found lots of familiar faces in the ballroom. She greeted her old friends. She spotted Team Wang Hu Zhong.

"**Sup Madoka? You look gorgeous!"** Chao Xin winked in his usual flirty way.

"**Thanks Chao Xin!"** Madoka blushed.

"**Isn't Gingka here?"** Dashan asked.

"**Gingka? Who's he?"** Madoka pretended.

"**That's funny. Tsubasa told us that he's here." **Chi Yun commented.

"**Huh"**, was all Madoka could say.

She was really sad about the fact that Gingka couldn't make it, and at the same time, she felt pretty angry too. But at the back of her mind, she hoped that Gingka is okay. She brushed the thought aside and went forward to meet her old friends. On one corner, she spotted Hikaru, Hyoma and Kenta. Madoka made her way towards them but stopped when her name was called out by a very familiar figure. It was Kyoya.

"**Hi Kyoya, long time no see."** Madoka spoke in a sweet time.

"**Yeah, how are you?"** Kyoya asked.

Madoka was quite shocked to see Kyoya all changed now. He didn't have his rude accent anymore and he was quite a gentleman now.

"**I'm good. What about you?"** Madoka asked.

"**I'm fine. Where's Gingka?" **Kyoya smirked. He already knew that Gingka would probably be with Madoka.

Madoka couldn't lie to everyone, so she decided to speak the bitter truth.

"**You see Kyoya, Gingka left for some unfinished bey battles and said that he will return at the time of the ball, but he is still not here."** Madoka replied, saddened.

"**I see. It's okay. He has always been like that."** Kyoya commented.

"**That was rude!"**

Kyoya chuckled. **"You're still going to defend him? Anyways, did you guys make out? I mean did he propose to you or something?"** Kyoya asked.

"**It's a matter of fact that he did. But please don't tell anyone about this."** Madoka suggested.

"**I can keep secrets!"** Kyoya assured.

Madoka smiled. She then made her way towards the others. She met Hikaru, Hyoma and Kenta. **"Hey guys!"** Madoka greeted. **"Hi Madoka!"** the three said in unison. Hikaru gave Madoka a big hug. They chatted for some while. She also met the legendary bladers. Everyone kept asking about Gingka, but she changed the topic instead.

Madoka then spotted Masamune in the crowd. She rushed towards him screaming his name.

"**Masamune!"** Madoka shouted while hugging the back haired man. He was a grown up now and by the looks of him, he seemed quite mature.

"**Madoka! It's so good to see you after such a long time."** Masamune added.

"**Likewise, so where are Toby and Zeo?" **Madoka asked searching for certain boys in the crowd and for a certain red headed.

"**They went to get some drink. So Madoka, you don't have a date? It's quite weird, I mean a pretty girl like you must be proposed by someone."** Masamune stated.

Madoka blushed. She didn't want to mention Gingka. He had betrayed her and she didn't want to think of him anymore. At least, not for now!

Before Masamune could say something, the music started and couples started dancing on the dance floor. Madoka sure missed Gingka. But she had decided not to think of him for now. Watching Chao Xin and Mei Mei dance slowly to the soft music made a lone tear escape her blue eyes. But before someone could notice, she quickly brushed it away.

Suddenly, something much unexpected happened. Masamune held out a hand in front of Madoka and asked if she wanted to dance. **"May I have this dance?"** Masamune asked. At first, it didn't seem right to Madoka, but then she thought if Gingka isn't here for her, this doesn't mean that she'll ruins all her fun for him, so she took his hand and walked to the dance floor with him. Masamune placed one hand on Madoka's shoulder, while the other around her waist. Madoka's hands were on his shoulders. They danced to the slow music. _'He's a really good dancer.'_ Madoka thought.

Kyoya and Tsubasa, who were standing on one side, were rather shocked to see Madoka and Masamune dancing together. It was way too awkward to see them dancing like this.

Hearing the door slam open, everyone stopped dancing and glanced towards the large door where the thud had come from. Standing at the door was a very familiar figure.

It was none other than Gingka Hagane. He had finally made it to the ball. He was dressed up in a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath and an elegant looking tie. His hair was in its usual way and he was not wearing his signature bandana. He looked extremely handsome. All the girls at the ball adored him and wished to be with him. Madoka wanted to kick all those girls, hard. But she couldn't care less. As soon as the music started once again, everyone begin to dance. Madoka was the first one to start dancing with Masamune. They were the center of attention. When Gingka saw them dancing together, he felt himself burning up from inside. He stomped towards them; he gripped Madoka's hand and carefully shook her away from him.

"**What are you doing Madoka? Dancing around with Masamune!"** Gingka asked angrily.

"**Shut up Gingka! You ditched me. I waited for you for so long and decided to come here. Every moment I thought of you. I even feared if you might be in some kind of danger. After waiting for you for so long, I decided to come to the ball myself. Watching everyone dance to the beat made me remind of you. There wasn't even a single second when I did not think of you. But then, Masamune offered me to dance with him and I took it. I could not wait for you to show up. I couldn't ruin my party for you." **Madoka shouted.

"**Madoka… I told you I was going for some battles. I got a bit late and went to the Bey Pit to change my outfit. I would never miss a chance to come to the ball with you. Do you have any idea how much I was looking forward to the dance and the time I would get to spend with you? I was really looking forward to this event, but I was surrounded by those young baders. They came in ranks and ranks and I couldn't see them sad for not getting a chance to battle with me. So I did." **Gingka then rested his hands on Madoka's shoulders and glared into her eyes. **"You know I love you Madoka. And I always will. These short incomings cannot destroy our everlasting love."** Gingka stated. His eyes were filled with love and hope that Madoka will solemnly forgive him and have this long awaited dance with him. At first, Madoka did not show any reaction, but then, she hugged him so tight that he stared to choke. She loosened the hug a little and whispered something into his ear which made him blush. They didn't know that the whole ballroom was watching the romantic scene go on. But, they couldn't care less. They were so much absorbed in their own world that they didn't notice anyone around them. Soon, another song started playing.

"**This is my favourite song!" **Madoka announced.

Gingka and Madoka started dancing to the beautiful melody and danced their hearts out. Gingka had his hands wrapped around her waist, while Madoka's hands were surrounding Gingka's neck.

Now, everyone knew that Gingka and Madoka are together. It was a matter of fact that everyone was quite happy about their pair, except for one…

**So, what do you think, guys? Was this good? Was Masamune a good choice? I know it wasn't but there is a reason behind not pairing up Madoka with Kyoya or Tsubasa and I couldn't think of anyone else, soo… But, I'll try my best to add some KyoyaxMadoka or TsubasaxMadoka stuff. **

**Please leave your reviews, because I really wanna know your thoughts about this one. **

**Until the next chapter…**

**Ginmado12345 is out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Here is the next chapter.**

**This one's quite small, but I'll make it up to you in the next one.**

**Chapter 8:**

Gingka and Madoka headed to the Bey Pit.

"**That was some party!"** Madoka exclaimed.

"**I agree."** Gingka stated. **"But Madoka, don't you ever ditch me with another guy again. Watching you dancing with Masamune made me furious, literally."**

Madoka took a few steps towards Gingka. They were merely centimeters apart. They stared into each other's eyes. **"I would never betray you Gingka. It's just that everyone was having so much fun and I was pretty mad at you, so to divert my attention, I decided to dance with Masamune."** Madoka said. **"He is a great dancer, by the way."** Madoka winked. **"MADOKA!"** Gingka shouted.

"**Just kidding. He isn't better than you Gingka."** Madoka pointed out.

"**Think we should get back to bed now."** Madoka stated.

"**So, do I get to sleep with you?" **Gingka asked, blushing.

"**Let's see. Not yet Gingka."** Madoka winked, once more.

"**Then I'll sleep on my couch, I guess."**

"**Yup, the couch it is."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I had some issues with my internet.**

**Alright, I have changed the plot of the story a little. I have added some TsubasaxMadoka pairing as well due to the high demand. I hope you like it…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9:**

Madoka was repairing beys when she received a phone call.

"**Hello?"**

"**Madoka, it's me, Tsubasa. I just wanted to ensure that we are having a get together in which all our old friends are coming and Gingka and you are cordially invited."**

"**Oh, that's nice. And stop being so formal."**

"**Haha, okay. Can't wait to see you at the WBBA HQ at 6. Bye."**

"**Okay, bye." **

Madoka hung up the phone and crawled upstairs to inform Gingka about the upcoming gathering.

"**Hey Gingka, Tsubasa just called, he wanted to inform us about a gathering. It is sort of a reunion. All our old friends will be there."** Madoka informed Gingka.

"**Cool. Is it today?"** Gingka asked. **"Yes, we have to get at the WBBA headquarters till 6. So please get ready on time. Do not disappoint me this time."** Madoka sighed, earning a smirk from Gingka. **"Oh, I won't sweetheart."** Gingka smirked.

-Time skip-

Madoka and Gingka got ready for the special get together. They both wore their signature clothes. They were quite excited about meeting up with all their old friends. Gingka didn't get the chance to meet up with his old buddies at the day of the ball due to the whole drama. He was looking forward to this meeting.

Gingka and Madoka walked to the WBBA HQ. The get together was arranged in the same hall as that of the ball, except that there were round tables and chairs. A special meal was also arranged with the refreshments on one side of the huge hall.

Meeting up with old friends was totally amazing. Gingka and Madoka parted ways to meet their buddies.

Gingka and Kyoya hugged each other as they had met after such a long time. They had to admit that they both missed battling with each other and the time they used to spend together. But their rivalry was still in action. **"How is yea, buddy?" **Gingka asked. **"Good. You?"** Kyoya smiled. **"I'm good. So, how's Leone? Do you still battle?"** Gingka started asking questions. **"I don't battle much now. Why would I, when my rival isn't anywhere to be found."** Kyoya said, indirectly, meaning that he missed Gingka and partly scolding him for not meeting up with his old friends. Rubbing the back of his head, Gingka felt embarrassed. He really had not contacted any of his old friends. They didn't even know whether he was dead or alive. Before he could say something, Kyoya spoke up. **"So, what is the actual reason behind your return, Gingka?"** Kyoya asked, partly knowing that the reason will be related to Madoka. **"Uhh… Return? I actually missed you guys so much. I really wanted to meet you all."** Gingka said, his words clearly indicating that he was not telling the truth. **"Yeah, that's why you went to the WBBA first. That's why you slept at the Bey-Pit and spent your time with a certain brunette and never contacted us."** Kyoya retorted. **"Fine, that was the actual reason. Madoka was the reason behind my return. I did miss everyone, but most of all, I missed her. She is a very important person in my life. And I don't want to lose her at any cost. And I realized that when she was not with me."** Gingka ensured. Kyoya smirked.

Meanwhile, Madoka and Tsubasa were having a little chit chat. Madoka was complementing Tsubasa over the hard work he had done to arrange the ball and the get together.

"**Great job Tsubasa!"** Madoka said.

"**Thanks."** Tsubasa blushed. Suddenly, Tsubasa felt something very unusual. Watching Madoka smile made him stare at her for long. He started to blush every time their eyes came in contact. He didn't know why this was happening. This was the very first time he felt this way. Tsubasa tried to brush his thoughts away, but he couldn't. He knew that Madoka belonged to Gingka. He can't just have random feelings about her.

Madoka waved her hands in front of Tsubasa's face. **"Hey, Tsubasa, you okay?"** Madoka asked, snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

"**Hun? Yeah, I'm fine."** Tsubasa assured.

Madoka sighed. **"I'm going to meet up with the others."** Madoka said, and left Tsubasa standing there staring at her.

Tsubasa was gawking at Madoka with dreamy eyes. He didn't know why he had this feeling all of a sudden. _'Her smile is so beautiful. She herself is extremely gorgeous. Gingka is so lucky to have her. Wait… why am I thinking of her like that. She is just a friend of mine. But wait, Gingka ditches her every time she needs him. He doesn't do it intentionally, but it somehow happens. Maybe, I should make a move. No, I can't ditch my friend. Gingka would be mad at me. Agghhh… this is driving me crazy.' _Tsubasa thought.

"**Hey Tsubasa!"** Tsubasa was brought back to reality when he heard a familiar voice. It was Gingka.

"**Oh, hi Gingka."** Tsubasa greeted.

"**What were you and Madoka talking about?"** Gingka suspected.

"**N-nothing, she was just complementing my work. I mean, the get together I arranged for all."**

"**Yeah, I have to admit you did a pretty good job." **Gingka stated.

"**Thanks!"**

"**Hey Gingka, can I ask you a question?"** Tsubasa asked.

"**Sure."**

"**What if… what if you find out that Madoka is in love with someone else…?" **Tsubasa asked, afraid that the answer might be a rough one.

"**She would never do that. I trust her with all my heart. If you're thinking of Masamune, Madoka just danced with him as she was bored. But she would never do that. I know that she loves me. And I…I love her more than she loves me."**

"**What if, someone else likes her? I mean she is pretty you know."**

"**I know there are thousands of men wanting to be with her. But I'm sure she doesn't even give a damn about them."** Gingka ensured.

Tsubasa just didn't feel right. He thought as if the world is cheating on him. His life was so unfair. He didn't know why this happened. Why he fell in love with Madoka and didn't even know when that happened. It just happened. Love is something that happens all of a sudden. It was true that Tsubasa had always adored Madoka, but he was also aware of the fact that she loves none other than Gingka and that Madoka and himself were just good friends.

"**Why are you asking such questions, anyway?"** Gingka asked.

"**I…I, uh… Just askin'.** Tsubasa passed a fake smile.

"**I'll go check on the others." **Gingka said before leaving Tsubasa.

The bladers sat on the respective tables. They were served with restaurant quality food. Gingka's table was filled with burgers. Gingka, Benkei and Masamune had a competition regarding who would eat the most numbers of hamburgers. Everyone sweat dropped at this. Watching the grown up bladers acting so childish was hilarious. Gingka had forgiven Masamune for dancing with Madoka that day. He was his teenage buddy and he just couldn't be mad at him for long. Masamune didn't want to be with Madoka either, it was just that, that day he saw Madoka really sad so he offered her a hand. He had no such weird intention.

Everyone now knew that Gingka and Madoka were together now. They were inseparable and were the best couple of all. It was an ugly truth for a certain silver haired man.

Everybody had a great time and thanked Tsubasa for organizing this event.

Soon, the party ended and everyone headed back home.

**What do you think? Was this good enough?**

**Please review. **

**And neil-the star of dawn: thanks for the review. I just realized that you are right. I overdid it a little. Hehe. Anyways, Masamune is not the real pairing with Madoka. I hope you got that after reading this chapter.**

**Until the next chapter…**


	10. Chapter 10

**How are y'all? Here comes the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews by the way.**

**Oh and I would like to dedicate a song to this chapter. Its 'Nobody Compares by One Direction.' Doesn't goes along that well but it'll do.**

**Chapter 10:**

Madoka woke up early and prepared breakfast for Gingka and herself. Madoka really felt like going shopping. She wanted to go shopping with Gingka. She was aware of the fact that Gingka hated shopping with her and gets easily irritated by it. But Madoka was planning on buying a new dress so that she could have a fine dinner with Gingka. Yes, she was planning to have a candlelight dinner with the man she loved. She wanted it to be a real special one so she had to buy new clothes.

When breakfast was ready, Madoka woke Gingka up. They had a fine breakfast.

"**Gingka, I was wondering, well, if you could take me for some shopping."** Madoka spoke up breaking the silence that had been created while eating breakfast.

"**Shopping? But Madoka you just bought new clothes."** Gingka said irritation prominent in his tone.

"**Yeah, but I want a new one." **

"**I'll see…"** Gingka said.

"**It won't take long this time. I promise."** Madoka assured.

"**Hmm…"** Gingka doubted.

"**I'll go get ready. I'm coming in ten minutes, okay?"** Madoka said as she walked upstairs to her room.

Gingka was already irritated by the shopping they had done before the ball. _'She takes too long. It's so annoying. I don't know how guys take their girls to shopping without even getting bored. Wait, I have an idea… maybe I could leave the Bey-Pit and battle those bladers out there. No… it might break her heart. I have already done this before. I'm not going to ditch her again. But wait… if I tell her that the bladers had requested me to battle them she just can't force me then. I'll have a perfect reason for not going shopping with her. I think I should head out before other thoughts take over my mind. I'm sorry Madoka… but this is the last time. I swear!' _Gingka thought as he ran out of the shop. He felt guilty but he had to do it. He was not in a mood for going shopping with anyone.

Madoka walked downstairs only to be met by an empty basement.

"**Gingka?"** Madoka called out, hoping he would be hiding somewhere.

Just then, Madoka noticed a small piece of paper on her working desk.

'_**Out, battling bladers.'**_ Was what the note read.

Madoka squeezed the note in her palms. She was literally screaming from inside and felt herself burning up. She went upstairs to look for Gingka. As she opened the door she found Tsubasa standing in front of the Bey-Pit.

"**Tsubasa? What are you doing here?"** Madoka asked, quite shocked to see Tsubasa. He didn't often use to visit the Bey-Pit.

"**Hi Madoka. Today is a holiday and I was really bored so I thought of coming here and meet up with you guys."** Tsubasa stated.

"**Oh, that's nice."** Madoka said.

"**So where's Gingka?"** Tsubasa asked, hoping that Gingka would not be somewhere near so that he could spend some time with Madoka alone.

"**You see… I wanted to go shopping with him today. But he ditched me and ran off to battle some bladers."** Madoka stated sadly. Tsubasa now got the chance to offer Madoka some apprentice. Still, he thought in his mind that she belongs to Gingka. But he couldn't see her sad so he offered her to go shopping with him.

"**That's quite rude. But no worries, I could take you."** Tsubasa smiled.

"**That's nice of you Tsubasa. But you must be busy. Though it is a holiday but I'm sure you'll need some time to relax too."** Madoka stated.

"**It's completely fine by me Madoka. I want to spend some time with you too."** Tsubasa blushed. **"I-I mean, with my friends. I need to spend some time with my friends too."**

"**Okay then. Let's go."**

Tsubasa and Madoka left the Bey-Pit. Madoka still wanted Gingka to be with her instead of Tsubasa. But she knew that Gingka ditched her. Besides, Tsubasa was great company too and she was sure that she'll be able to spend a fun time with him. Still, nobody could take Gingka's place.

First, they went to the mall. Madoka bought a few dresses and Tsubasa complementing her every time she came out of the try room with a new dress.

"**How's this?"** Madoka asked as she came out of the try room wearing a Cheetah print knee length shirt with black tights.

"**It's perfect!" **Tsubasa complemented. **"You look too cute in this one. I think you should wear it right now. After all we'll be having a nice lunch after this at the café." **

"**You think so? Does it suit me? Well, I am getting kinda hungry but the lunch at the café will be my treat. You have already done a lot for me." **Madoka suggested.

"**Oh come on Madoka. I brought you here so it's up to me to buy you lunch and I'm buying you this shirt too. It fits perfectly."**

"**But…"**

"**Please Madoka. Let me buy you this. This is the least I could do for a friend like you."**

"**Thanks a lot Tsubasa."**

After shopping at the mall they walked towards the café. Tsubasa had to admit that it was quite fun shopping with Madoka. It was his first experience to shop with a girl and buying her a new dress. _'I don't get it. Why Gingka does runs away from her? I mean she is such a good company.'_ Tsubasa thought.

Madoka and Tsubasa reached the café. They took a table for two and ordered their desired dishes.

"**This place is really good."** Madoka said.

"**Yeah, I always come here after a tiring day to have a cup of hot coffee." **

"**That's nice. Umm… Tsubasa, may I ask you a question?"**

"**Sure!"**

"**Why don't you find someone for yourself? I mean you're such a good looking man. Anyone would want to be with you." **

"**I-I don't have an answer for that."** Tsubasa exclaimed.

"**Why not?"** Madoka asked, surprised.

"**Because… the one whom I love is already taken!"**Tsubasa claimed.

"**May I know who she is?"**

"**You'll know… Someday!" **

After Madoka and Tsubasa had finished their food, they left the café and headed for the Bey-Pit.

"**It sure was fun hanging out with you Tsubasa."** Madoka said.

"**Likewise. I think we should hangout more often now. I mean with Gingka along with us."** Tsubasa said, not meaning what he said in the end.

"**Yeah! Anyways, thanks for the company. I'm glad to have a friend like you."** Madoka smiled.

-At the Bey-Pit-

Gingka had returned back to the Bey-Pit an hour ago. He looked for Madoka but she was nowhere to be found so he decided to take some rest for some time. Gingka was taking a nap on the couch when he heard the unlocking of the door. He was down in the basement and decided to see who it was.

Gingka was startled to see what was happening in the door way of the Bey-Pit…

**So guys, what do you think is happening? Why is Gingka so startled to see it? Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be updated soon. And yes, don't forget to leave your reviews.**

**Until the next chapter…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews.**

**This chapter is a little rough. Its quite intense. Hope you like it. But it'll be fine at the end.**

**Chapter 11:**

Gingka was shocked to see the sight in the doorway of the Bey-Pit. It was Madoka kissing Tsubasa on the cheek. Gingka felt himself burning up from inside. He wanted pull Madoka into the Bey-Pit and push Tsubasa out. This was nerve wracking for him, but he didn't interrupt. He wanted to know what was going on and pretend as if he knew nothing. He wanted to hear the truth from Madoka's mouth. So he went back downstairs.

"**Thanks for everything Tsubasa. Gingka could be a jerk sometimes but I am more than happy to have a friend like you."** Madoka thanked Tsubasa.

Tsubasa blushed beet red when Madoka pecked him on the cheek. He didn't expect this from her but he enjoyed it. He wished he could hang out with Madoka every day. But little did he know that there was an angry Gingka waiting for Madoka inside.

"**It's getting late. I think I should head home now." **Tsubasa insisted. **"Isn't Gingka back?"**

"**I don't care where he is."** Madoka pretended but at the back of her mind she was worried sick about Gingka.

"**Good night Madoka!"**

"**Good night Tsubasa! Bye!"** Madoka waved Tsubasa goodbye and went to the basement only to be met by two furious golden brown orbs staring at her with angst.

"**Oh hi, Gingka. Are you done with all the battling?"** Madoka said in a taunting manner not noticing the fury in the Pegasus' wielder's eyes.

"**Yeah. It was fun!"** Gingka mocked back.

"**Sooo, no sorry?" **Madoka asked, in a sarcastic. She had expected a big speech of sorry from Gingka but little did she know that Gingka was aware of what had happened a while ago.

"**Oh so you were expecting a sorry eh?"** Gingka assumed.

"**Umm… maybe. You know it really hurts me when you ditch me like that. I know you don't like going to the mall with me but you could've just told me. If you would've told me I wouldn't have been hurt like I was today."** Madoka declared.

"**And you know what hurts me? Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to see 'you' kissing Tsubasa in my absence. Do you have any idea Madoka?"** Gingka said furiously.

"**I-It was just a friendly kiss, okay Gingka? You know what… when you were gone; Tsubasa came here and accompanied me the whole time. He took me shopping, bought me this new dress and paid the bill for the lunch we ate at the café."** Madoka said, pointing towards the new Cheetah shirt. **"The kiss was just a thank you and that was the least I could do."**

"**So if you want to be with Tsubasa then let it be. But let me tell you one thing that I will always love you unconditionally, no matter what."** Gingka claimed.

"**It's not like that Gingka. Tsubasa is just a friend of mine and nothing else. I have never thought of him in some other way. You're completely taking it the wrong way. You know I love you."** Madoka replied.

"**Well you wouldn't have kissed him then!"** Gingka retorted.

"**I told you it was my way to say thank you and nothing else. Stop being so doubtful Gingka!"** Madoka cried.

"**Me? Am I being doubtful? You are the one who ditched me Madoka. I just went for some battles and who knows what happened between you and Tsubasa. Just imagine… what if you see me kissing some random girl. How would you feel like?"** Gingka screamed.

"**How could you even think of such a thing Gingka?"** Madoka screamed back.

"**Just like you did it!"** Gingka exclaimed.

"**Tsubasa and I were just hanging out at the mall and then we went to the café. That all! He's not that type of guy Gingka and you know that. He has never had bad intentions."** Madoka screamed back.

"**Oh, so now you're defending him? I don't need your lame excuses anyway."** Gingka said and left the Bey-Pit.

"**Gingka wait!** Madoka cried.

Just then she realized that they had an intense fight right now and it was too much. She didn't want to see Gingka anymore but she couldn't let him go on his own. She didn't want him to leave the Bey-Pit. Madoka was tired out after a day full of shopping. It was getting pretty late. The streets of Bey-Pit were starting to empty. Madoka had a fear of the weird people out there so she rushed outside to look for Gingka.

'_Maybe he was right! I shouldn't have kissed Tsubasa. I mean, I am Gingka's girlfriend. Off course it would've hurt him seeing me kissing Tsubasa. But it was just a friendly kiss. He shouldn't have taken it the wrong way. Yet again, he cares for me a lot. He couldn't stand watching me dance with Masamune, how could he forgive me after seeing me kissing Tsubasa.' _Such thoughts took over Madoka's mind. She really hoped that Gingka would be safe. She looked everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. It was cold out there and Madoka was wearing nothing warm. Suddenly, she felt her body get weak. She felt dizzy. Everything was turning black. Madoka was about to fall. She waited for the impact but it never came…

**How was it? I know it was too intense. But they'll make out in the end. Some more twists coming up.**

**Don't forget to review. **

**Until the next chapter…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! How are you all? Alright, the previous chapter ended as a cliffhanger. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Anna: thanks for reviewing every time a new chapter comes. (:**

**Chapter 12:**

Madoka slowly opened her eyes revealing a wooden rooftop. She knew she wasn't at the Bey-Pit. But where was she?

Just then the door opened revealing Tsubasa with a bowl of hot soup in his hands.

"**Finally you're up Madoka."** Tsubasa exclaimed.

"**What happened? Where am I?"** Madoka asked.

**-Flashback-**

Madoka felt sick. She was wobbly. As she was about to fall, she was rescued by a pair of strong arms. It was none other than Tsubasa. Tsubasa was walking back home when he heard Madoka scream Gingka's name. He called out her name several times but there was no reply. When he came near her, he felt her all wobbly, so he caught her before she fell. Tsubasa then carried to the WBBA. He rested her on the bed and stood there by her side the whole night.

**-End Flashback-**

"**So that's what happened? Thanks a lot Tsubasa. I don't know how much I owe you."** Madoka said.

"**Don't talk like that Madoka. You know friends don't own anything to each other. And I just saved you that are all. What are friends for anyway?"** Tsubasa spoke up. **"By the way, why were you looking for Gingka last night?"**

"**Its… it's a long story. I just hope he's okay."** Madoka cried. **"Tsubasa, I want to see him."**

"**But Madoka we have no idea of where he is."** Tsubasa said.

"**I just want to see him! Please bring him to me."** Madoka insisted. She wanted to see Gingka real bad. She wanted to apologize though it was not her fault.

After Madoka's request Tsubasa set out to find Gingka.

**-Time Skip-**

Tsubasa had searched everywhere but there was no clue of Gingka. He had given up searching for him but he could not see Madoka sad anymore so he continued his search.

After hours of search Tsubasa finally found Gingka in Kyoya's old hideout.

"**Gingka? What are you doing here?"** Tsubasa asked.

"**What do you want?"** Gingka said with a little anger in his voice. He blamed Tsubasa for what happened last night. In Gingka's point of view, it was his entire fault.

"**Madoka wants to see you."** Tsubasa ensured not pleading to Gingka. **"Last night, she went in search for you. On her way she passed out and I brought her to the WBBA. And now she says she wants to see you."**

"**What happened to her? Is she okay?"** Gingka asked worry filled in his eyes and voice.

"**She's fine. No need to worry. But she really wants to see you…"** before Tsubasa could finish his sentence, Gingka had already made his way out of the hideout. He got worried sick when he got the news that Madoka was not okay. It was true that they had a fight a night before but that wouldn't change anything. He was the same old Gingka who cares for everyone. Gingka ran as fast as he could and made his way into the WBBA headquarters. Tsubasa was following close behind. Tsubasa lead Gingka to Madoka's room.

Seeing Madoka, Gingka rushed towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"**I'm really sorry Madoka. I shouldn't have left you like that. I'm such a fool."** Gingka spoke up, blaming himself.

"**Don't blame yourself Gingka. It's not your fault."** Madoka insisted slightly rubbing Gingka's back.

"**How are you feeling now?"** Gingka asked, suddenly changing the topic.

"**I'm much better. Thanks to Tsubasa. He was the one who brought me here last night."** Madoka explained.

"**Hmm…" **Gingka had a little awkward feeling about this. But he was sure that Tsubasa had done nothing weird last night because he was not that type of a guy. Even Gingka could guarantee that even though he had little rough terms with him for now.

"**How about we go shopping today?"** Gingka asked.

Madoka was quite shocked to hear this. It was not usual to hear something like this from Gingka's mouth. Madoka shook her head. **"I'm already done with shopping. How about we have a small candle light dinner tonight?"** Madoka winked.

"**That would be great. I'll be looking forward to it."** Gingka grinned.

Tsubasa felt a little pang of jealousy but he knew that Madoka would never give up on Gingka no matter what. Even after ditching her, she forgave him.

"**I think we should head back to the Bey-Pit."** Gingka ordered. **"Thanks Tsubasa. You're a lifesaver, buddy. And, I'm sorry for acting rude towards you earlier." **Gingka assured.

"**No problem."** Tsubasa smiled.

**-At the Bey-Pit-**

It was almost time for the dinner. This time Madoka had ordered Chinese food from a top class restaurant. She had set up a round table for two in the basement. It had an elegant looking white cloth on it with two kindled candles on the top. Madoka was done with the preparations; all she had to do now was get ready. Gingka was also getting ready. He knew that Madoka had arranged this dinner with a lot of love and he wanted to impress her as much as she wanted to impress him. Gingka got ready in no time. He wore a half sleeved black T-shirt with dark blue jeans. His hair was in his usual way, but the bandana was taken off. Gingka took another look at the watch before calling out to Madoka.

"**How long is it going to take Madoka?"** Gingka screamed for like the third time.

"**Almost ready,"** was the reply that always came from Madoka's room.

Gingka slightly stomped his foot against the floor, impatiently waiting for Madoka to walk downstairs.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"**Took you long en-…"** Gingka was cut in mid-sentence when he saw Madoka looking flawless walking down the stairs just like a model. She looked extremely beautiful. She wore a long baby pink dress that came down to her ankles with pink high heels. Her hair was cupped up in a bun and a curly lid coming out from one side. Gingka's jaw dropped when he saw his girl looking amazingly gorgeous. He didn't want anyone else to see her tonight because if someone did they would want to just take her away.

"**Madoka… you look beautiful!"** Gingka finally spoke up after staring at her for a while. Madoka blushed. **"You look really handsome yourself."** Madoka exclaimed.

"**Thanks! This is what I bought when I went for battling that day." **Gingka stated while rubbing the back of his head.

"**You mean you were not battling?"** Madoka asked.

"**No, I did battle but after the battle I went to a nearby shop and bought this. I thought you would like it."** Gingka commented.

"**You could've gone shopping with me."** Madoka pouted.

"**Hehe."** Gingka giggled while rubbing the back of his head again.

"**Hmm… well then, are you ready?"** Madoka asked.

"**Is the food here?"** Gingka asked.

"**Not yet, but it will be here hopefully."** Madoka stated.

"**I'm starving."** Gingka complained.

Just then the doorbell rang and Gingka rushed towards the door hoping that the delivery boy will be there.

Much to his surprise, it was not the delivery boy who was standing in front of the door, but it was someone else. Someone unexpected to see at this time.

**Okay, this one ended at a cliffhanger too. Who do you think is it going to be? Need your view points.**

**Don't forget to review. And leave your thoughts and viewpoints about whom do you think is it going to be.**

**Until the next chapter…**

**Ginmado12345 out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I didn't get any reviews earlier, (except for Anna's) so I thought maybe you don't like my story. I decided not to write any further but I'm not backing up. I know I was a bit emotional. =p Oh well, here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13:**

Gingka was startled to see Tsubasa at the Bey-Pit at this time.

"**Tsubasa? What are you doing here?"** Gingka asked.

"**I uh… I wanted to see Madoka."** Tsubasa stated.

"**And why is that?" **Gingka raised an eyebrow.

"**You see there is a little work at the WBBA and I need Madoka's help. I'm sure she can do it. I was having a little problem with this."** Tsubasa explained.

"**I see, but can't you get it done tomorrow?"** Gingka asked.

"**No, I have to submit it today. It's urgent."** Tsubasa admitted.

"**Who's at the door Gingk-… oh it's Tsubasa." **Madoka smiled. **"Come in Tsubasa."**

"**Madoka, you have to come with me at the WBBA headquarters. You have to help me with this document. I can't figure it out myself and I need your help." **Tsubasa pleaded.

"**Oh sure."** Madoka exclaimed.

"**But Madoka…"** Gingka interrupted.

"**I'm really sorry Gingka. We'll have the dinner later. I'll be back soon."** Madoka said as she pecked Gingka's cheek and left the Bey-Pit with Tsubasa.

"**I must say, you look gorgeous Madoka!"** Tsubasa complimented Madoka on their way to the WBBA.

Madoka blushed. **"Thanks!"** She wished Gingka was with them. She was looking forward to the dinner so much, but it was ruined. Well, she didn't actually claim it as ruined after all there was work to do.

Madoka and Tsubasa reached the WBBA headquarters and made their way to Tsubasa's cabin.

"**So, what's the document?"** Madoka asked before sitting on the couch.

"**We have to submit it right now. It's urgent. I don't know why but I can't figure it out. I'm sure you'll figure it out."** Tsubasa cried.

"**Let me see…"** Madoka took the document from Tsubasa and thoroughly examined it. **"But this is a piece of cake Tsubasa. How come you weren't able to do it?"** Madoka suspected.

"**I just wanted some help."** Tsubasa said while rubbing the back of his head.

"**Alright then, let's complete it!"** Madoka demanded.

After ten minutes the work was done.

"**There, it's done!"** Madoka exclaimed.

"**Wow! That was fast."** Tsubasa complained.

'_I brought her here so she could spend some time with me. I even managed to leave Gingka back there even though they were supposed to have a candle light dinner. And now she wants to go back to the Bey-Pit? I so wish I was at Gingka's place. Wait… what? What am I thinking? I know that Madoka belongs to Gingka, but what I can do when she is so attractive and caring? Look at her, she looks beautiful. Anyone would want to be with her.'_ Tsubasa thought.

"**Now that this is done, I think I should head back to the Bey-Pit."** Madoka said.

"**Madoka… wait!"** Tsubasa stopped Madoka. **"How about coffee?"**

"**Thanks but no thanks. Gingka's waiting for me. You know we have a candle light dinner, right?"** Madoka asked.

"**Oh, you had a dinner with Gingka? I'm really sorry for ruining it Madoka. I didn't want to interrupt, I'm really sorry."** Tsubasa pretended.

"**Yeah, but it's okay! I mean work is way more important than anything."** Madoka stated. **"But what is shocking is that you weren't able to solve this document. That's not like you Tsubasa, you have solved much more complicated documents before and you couldn't solve this one?"**

"**Guess I was not much focused."** Tsubasa giggled.

"**Okay then, bye!"** Madoka waved Tsubasa goodbye and left the WBBA HQ.

After some time Madoka reached the Bey-Pit and found Gingka leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"**I'm really sorry Gingka! Has the food been delivered?"** Madoka asked.

"**Yeah, its here."** Gingka said.

"**I don't know what has gotten into Tsubasa. He has solved much complicated documents before without any help and this one was a piece of cake which he was unable to do."** Madoka complained.

Gingka now suspected Tsubasa even more.

'_That Tsubasa… That document thingy was only an excuse to take Madoka with him. Such a weirdo! I have to do something about this or else it will get out of hand.'_ Gingka thought.

"**Hello? Gingka, are you okay?"** Madoka snapped Gingka out of his train of thoughts.

"**Hmm? Uh, yeah, I'm fine!"** Gingka assured.

"**Is there something that is bothering you?"** Madoka asked.

"**N-no."** Gingka confirmed. **"So Madoka, did Tsubasa say something else to you?" **Gingka asked.

"**He just asked if I wanted to have a cup of coffee with him. But I refused, because I was missing you."** Madoka winked.

"**I see…"** Gingka stated, deep in thoughts.

"**The food is getting cold!"** Madoka suggested.

"**Yeah, we'd better eat."** Gingka stated.

**Please review.**

**Until the next chapter…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everyone!**

**You see, Kyoya is my favourite character so my story is incomplete without him. I just had to give him some role in this story, so here it is…**

**Japanese lover: Thanks. I'll continue it.**

**XXDRAGNIODFIERCEXX14: Thank you.**

**Anna: Thanks.**

**Chapter 14:**

Gingka wondered about what happened last night. The dinner went pretty well but he had to do something about Tsubasa. He tends to interrupt every special moment of theirs.

Suddenly, an idea came into Gingka's mind. He decided to talk to Kyoya. Though Kyoya was his rival but still they were good buddies and he was sure that Kyoya would help him out. After all he has always got some smooth moves up his sleeve.

"**Madoka, I'm going out."** Gingka called out before leaving the Bey-Pit.

"**Be back soon."** Madoka answered.

Gingka walked out of the Bey-Pit. He tried to hide his face in the long collared jacket he was wearing because if anyone saw him, they would want him to battle or the fan girls would go crazy over him.

After a ten minute walk, Gingka reached the hotel in which Kyoya was staying. He took the details of Kyoya's room from the reception and made his way towards his room. Gingka made a soft knock on Kyoya's door. After a little wait, Kyoya opened the door and was quite shocked to see Gingka.

"**Gingka? What are you doing here?"** Kyoya asked.

"**Just wanted to meet up with you bud!"** Gingka ensured. **"There's something that I need to discuss with you. I need to talk about this."**

"**Yeah?" **

"**It's about… Tsubasa!"** Gingka started talking. **"You see, I think he has a secret crush on Madoka. That day I left Madoka and went off for battling, okay that was my fault, but that day, Tsubasa took her shopping, bought her a new shirt, paid the bill at the café and at the end of the day Madoka thanked him by kissing him on the cheek. And last night, Madoka and I were supposed to have a candle light dinner when Tsubasa interrupted us with a lame excuse that he needs Madoka's help in completing some document when Madoka claimed that Tsubasa could've done it on his own. Also, he offered her coffee but Madoka refused."**

"**So, what do you want me to do?"** Kyoya asked.

Gingka face palmed. **"Any advice? What should I do with Tsubasa?"** Gingka asked sarcastically.

"**There are two ways. The first one is that you stay with Madoka twenty four-seven and don't let Tsubasa come near her. And the second is…"** Kyoya continued clenching his fists. **"A fight!"**

"**I can't fight him. He's a friend of mine. I don't blame him for secretly crushing Madoka but being aware of the fact that she belongs to me, he should get her thought out of his mind."** Gingka stated.

"**I can talk to Tsubasa if you want."** Kyoya suggested.

"**Will it work?"** Gingka questioned.

"**It has to. I have a profound understanding with Tsubasa and I'm sure he will share his secrets with me."**

"**Alright then, I'm leaving this to you buddy." **Gingka said.

"**Don't worry. I'll handle this."** Kyoya smirked.

"**By the way, where is your girl, eh Kyoya?"** Gingka winked.

"**Ugh… I-I don't like being in relationships. I have my Leone with me and that's all I could wish for." **Kyoya gestured.

"**But I thought that Hikaru and you might make a good couple."**

"**What? Hikaru? No way! She's not my type. By the way, Hikaru and Hyoma are dating now."** Kyoya confirmed.

"**Really? That's nice!"** Gingka commented. **"Dude, do talk to Tsubasa because if you don't, this might get out of hand. And I can't see Madoka with anyone else."**

"**I get it. Don't worry Gingka. I'll do it!"** Kyoya assured.

Gingka smiled. **"So, how's battling?"** Gingka asked, suddenly changing the topic.

Gingka and Kyoya talked about battling and stuff for about an hour.

Soon, Gingka returned back to the Bey-Pit hoping that his work will be done as soon as possible. _'Knowing Kyoya, it will definitely be done in no time.' _Gingka thought.

**How was it?**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Until the next chapter…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! How are you all? I hope you had a great Christmas. Here's the next chapter of the story.**

**P.S: Thanks for the reviews. They always make me happy.**

**Chapter 15:**

Gingka and Madoka were having breakfast and Gingka was unusually quiet.

"**Is there something that's bothering you Gingka?"** Madoka asked.

"**Hun? N-no! Nothing."** Gingka assured.

"**Hmm…"** Madoka doubted.

'_I just hope Kyoya gets the work done.'_ Gingka thought, hoping that Kyoya will do it the right way.

**-With Kyoya and Tsubasa-**

Kyoya had decided to meet up with Tsubasa, so he set out for the WBBA.

Soon he reached Tsubasa's cabin and decided to have a word with him.

"**Kyoya? Is everything alright? It's not usual to see you here."** Tsubasa said, offering him to sit down.

"**I wanted to talk to you about something."** Kyoya answered before taking a seat.

"**Yeah? Go ahead."**

"**It's about Madoka!"** Kyoya stated.

"**W-what about her?" **Tsubasa tensed up.

"**Look, Gingka has been complaining about you hanging out with Madoka a lot. He says that whenever they have plans, you tend to barge in and destroy their so called special moments."** Kyoya started.

"**I never meant to barge in, in their so called special moments. Gingka has greatly misunderstood me."** Tsubasa stated.

"**Oh really? Then why did you take Madoka shopping when Gingka wasn't there. Okay that was justified, but why did you take Madoka along last night to the WBBA when they were about to have a fine dinner?"** Kyoya asked.

"**It was necessary. I had to complete the document with her help!"** Tsubasa explained.

"**A document that was damn easy to solve!?"** Kyoya cried.

"…" Tsubasa was speechless. **"Okay fine, the truth is that I really like Madoka. I know she loves Gingka only but I can't just stand watching her sad. That day, when I went shopping with her, I realized that I had a lot of fun with her. She is an adorable person. I just can't stay away from her for long. Even when Madoka claimed that she and Gingka were going to have a small dinner together, I felt a pang of jealousy."** Tsubasa explained.

"**I knew it! I knew you have feelings for Madoka." **Kyoya declared.

"**It happened all of a sudden. Even I'm not sure when it happened. Madoka is so caring, cute and pretty. I can't resist it. I just can't!"** Tsubasa said.

"**Gingka thinks that maybe you like Madoka, but he's not sure about it. He still thinks of you as a good friend and a friend who will never betray him. You surely don't want to break that trust. And Madoka, she thinks of you only as a friend, Tsubasa. The kiss she gave you was only a friendly one. She loves Gingka and Gingka only! She would never betray him for anyone else."** Kyoya confirmed.

"**I-I am pretty much aware of that fact. I know she will never give up on him and neither will Gingka. That day, when I rescued Madoka and brought her to the WBBA, all she wished for was to see Gingka. And when I told Gingka that Madoka was sick, he rushed towards the WBBA without even thinking." **Tsubasa claimed. **"But, what about me? I have feelings too you know." **

"**I know you do. But, maybe you two are not meant for each other. Maybe it's just Gingka and Madoka."** Kyoya stated. **"Well, what I want you to do now is that you go the Bey-Pit, clear up Gingka's mind that you have no such intentions and that you're just a friend. This isn't that hard Tsubasa. If you really love Madoka then you'll want to see her happy. That's all!"**

"**You're right. If I try to get my feelings out, then maybe I can get over it."** Tsubasa said.

"**You surely will."** Kyoya encouraged.

"**By the way, since when did you get to be such a great advisor?"** Tsubasa winked.

"**Haha. Since you started falling in love!" **Kyoya smirked.

Tsubasa blushed. He didn't know what to say next.

"**I'd better get going now! Go and clear up their misunderstandings."** Kyoya said before getting up and heading towards the large door.

"**I'll do that. Bye!"** Tsubasa shook hands with Kyoya and waved him goodbye.

Kyoya left the WBBA and decided to head for the Bey-Pit, but soon changed his mind. He was really hoping that Tsubasa would make everything clear and everything would return back to normal. Although he would get nothing out of this but he just wanted to see his friends happy.

**How was it? Please review. And isn't Kyoya just awesome? ;p**

**Until the next chapter… **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next update…**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16:**

Madoka was cleaning up after breakfast when she heard a soft knock at the door. She quickly took off her apron and rushed to open the door. The door to the Bey-Pit opened revealing Tsubasa.

"**Hi Tsubasa!"** Madoka greeted.

"**Hey. How are you?"** Tsubasa asked.

"**I'm good. But how come you're here? Is there another document to solve?"** Madoka winked.

"**Ha-ha. No! I just came here to meet up with you guys."** Tsubasa ensured. **"So where's Gingka?"**

"**He's down in the basement."** Madoka said as they walked down the spiral staircase.

Gingka was about to launch his bey in the small round stadium but held it there when he saw Tsubasa walking downstairs.

'_Why is 'he' here? Did Kyoya talk to him? I think he did, or maybe not. Maybe, Tsubasa is here to take Madoka along again or something with his lame excuses. But I won't let this happen again. This has to stop here.' _Gingka thought while staring at Tsubasa.

"**Hey Gingka! What's up?"** Tsubasa asked.

"**I was about to practice a little."** Gingka explained.

"**You two sit here. I'll make a chocolate shake for you two."** Madoka said as she went upstairs, towards the kitchen. The two balders watched her go up. Tsubasa was still staring at her when Gingka spoke up.

"**So what do you want this time? How are you planning to take her along this time?" **Gingka asked in a mocking tone.

"**Gingka… Listen!"** Tsubasa started talking as he placed a hand on Gingka's shoulder. **"I'm here to clear stuff here. Look, the truth is that I… I have a crush on Madoka. I didn't have it earlier but it happened all of a sudden. You know she's pretty, caring and has all those qualities a guy would look for in a girl. But I realized that she belongs to you and only you. You love her and she loves you. I realized it when I tried to take her away from you but she denied it every time."**

"**Tsubasa... I know you have a crush on her. I even discussed it with Kyoya."** Gingka said.

"**I know you did. He came to me and made me realize all this. He has changed a lot now. I mean he's quite sensible. Anyway, I just want Madoka to be happy and you are happy along with her, that's what I want to see NOW!"** Tsubasa claimed.

"**That's really nice of you Tsubasa. I always knew that you're a great friend. It took me a lot of time to realize that you could do something to destroy mine and Madoka's relationship. Whenever I thought that something between us is wrong, you weren't to blame at first. But later… it changed."** Gingka said.

Tsubasa smiled. **"I know. Just don't tell Madoka that I have… had a crush on her. Maybe she won't accept it. I can't bare her reaction towards this, because she takes me as a friend only."**

"**I get it. But I don't think she will take it that hard. After all, you have given up on her, right?"** Gingka winked. **"And I think you should tell her all this."**

"**I guess so. But one thing's for sure. I'll definitely not fall in love with someone else. Because… Madoka is the first and last one!"** Tsubasa declared.

"**Dude…"** Gingka gave Tsubasa a weird look but it soon changed into a sweet friendly smile.

"**It's the truth! Can't fight it."** Tsubasa shrugged.

"**Sorry dude. But she's already taken."** Gingka declared.

Before Gingka could complete his statement, Madoka walked downstairs, holding a tray in which two mugs were placed carefully, heard what Gingka had said.

"**Who's taken?"** Madoka asked in awe, placing the tray on the working desk.

"**N-nobody!"** Gingka brushed it off.

Madoka raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger towards Tsubasa.

"**You know what he's talking about. Tell me all about it. Who's taken?"** Madoka asked.

"**He just said that you're taken and you belong to him."** Tsubasa said.

"**What? I don't get a single thing."** Madoka questioned totally confused.

Tsubasa sighed. **"Madoka… I-I had a crush on you. Maybe I still do. I tried to spoil yours and Gingka's special moments but I think it wasn't right. You… belong with Gingka and I can't steal you away from him. He really loves you and so do you. You two are inseparable and I realized it when I told Gingka about you being sick. Gingka, you were mad at her but you cared for her and ran off to see her. And Madoka, I know how much you love coffee, but you rejected it when I offered it to you because you thought that Gingka was alone. Anyway, I don't want to interrupt you two with your lives anymore, so I've decided that I'm going to shift to China."** Tsubasa finished.

"**Tsubasa… I… I don't know what to say. You're such a nice guy. I never thought of your so called interruption as interruption. You're a part of our lives, a great friend and a handsome director." **Madoka winked and Gingka groaned.** "I truly honor your feelings from the bottom of my heart but as you know that I can't return them to you. And you don't need to shift anywhere. You're staying here and that's my decision."** Madoka claimed.

"**You know what Madoka… Gingka is lucky to have you as his girlfriend."** Tsubasa stated.

"**And you know what Tsubasa… now I get the answer to the question I asked earlier."** Madoka said.

**-Flashback-**

"**That's nice. Umm… Tsubasa, may I ask you a question?"**

"**Sure!"**

"**Why don't you find someone for yourself? I mean you're such a good looking man. Anyone would want to be with you." **

"**I-I don't have an answer for that."** Tsubasa exclaimed.

"**Why not?"** Madoka asked, surprised.

"**Because… the one whom I love is already taken!" **Tsubasa claimed.

"**May I know who she is?"**

"**You'll know… Someday!" **

-End Flashback-

Tsubasa smiled. **"I think I should get going now."** Tsubasa said as he walked towards the door, his back facing his friends.

"**Come over tonight. We'll have a small dinner."** Madoka called out. This made Tsubasa freeze.

"**Are you sure?"** Tsubasa asked.

"**Totally. You should be here till 8. I'm making spaghetti."** Madoka confirmed.

"**Sure."** Tsubasa said as he walked away and disappeared into the crowd in Metal Bey City.

"**Madoka? Can we have Kyoya over too?"** Gingka asked.

"**Sure, but why?"**

"**I'll explain."** Gingka said and he and Madoka sat down on the couch and Gingka started to tell her about his conversation with Kyoya.

**What do you think of this, guys? How will the dinner turn out? Three rivals sitting together… **

**Don't forget to review. Do you think the story is good so far? Please let me know, because I'm only a beginner. Thanks for the support by the way. X**

**Until the next chapter…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the late update. I was a bit busy earlier.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. It was much appreciated.**

**Well… Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 17:**

"**Gingka… Go and tell Kyoya that he's invited too, we'll have the dinner at 8."** Madoka called out while making the spaghetti in the kitchen. The aroma of the food surrounded the Bey-Pit. Gingka's mouth was already watery but he didn't want to ruin Madoka's hard work so he left the Bey-Pit to inform Kyoya about the night's dinner.

Gingka walked towards Kyoya's hotel only to find out that he wasn't there. After thinking a little Gingka made his way towards Kyoya's old hideout where he heard the knocking of blades. Gingka slowly moved to see Kyoya practicing with his Leone.

"**Kyoya!"** Gingka called out.

"**Gingka, what are you doing here?"** Kyoya asked catching his bey in his bare hands.

"**I came here looking for you. I…"** Gingka was cut in mid-sentence by Kyoya. **"I have done your work!"** Kyoya exclaimed.

"**Yes, I know. Thank you for that. Tsubasa came over and cleared everything up. I think it's all right now."** Gingka said. **"Oh and yes, Madoka, Tsubasa and I are having a dinner tonight. I was wondering if you could join us too."**

"**I'll think about it."** Kyoya pretended.

"**Kyoya!?"** Gingka pouted.

"**I'll come. What time is it?"** Kyoya asked.

"**It's at 8."** Gingka confirmed.

"**I'll be there."** Kyoya said.

"**Good. So, you were practicing?"** Gingka asked.

"**Yes, I was."**

"**Cool. Wanna practice with me?"** Gingka asked.

"**Sure, but, some other time. I have to get ready for the dinner."** Kyoya winked.

"**You are going to dress up?"** Gingka laughed.

"**Yeah, so?" **Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"**N-nothing."** Gingka giggled. **"See you then."** Gingka said as he left and made his way back to the Bey-Pit.

**-Time skip-**

Madoka was setting up the table. She had carefully put the plates, spoons and forks on in front of the four chairs around the table. She thought of it as a special occasion so she dressed up. The dress wasn't formal. It was only a black shirt with a small pink leather jacket on top and black skin tights. She looked a little different. She looked… _hot!_

Gingka was in his usual clothes and was resting on the couch in the basement thinking about something. _'Now that everything is clear now, I hope the dinner turns out well. I'm sure Tsubasa is a bit hurt by Madoka not being his girlfriend but she's already taken.'_ Gingka thought.

When Madoka walked down the stairs and into the basement, Gingka's mouth opened wide. He had a smirk on his face. He went towards Madoka and wrapped his hands around her waist. **"You look so hot!"** Gingka said, making Madoka blush.

She turned around just to kiss him, but the kiss was interrupted by the door knock.

Gingka groaned and stomped upstairs to open the door, welcoming Tsubasa in.

"**Hey Tsubasa. Good thing you're here."** Gingka said with a smile. Tsubasa was wearing an elegant looking grey coloured tuxedo with black dressing boots.

Tsubasa's jaw dropped when he saw Madoka. **"Madoka, you look so…"** he cut in mid-sentence when he realized that Gingka was still there and Madoka didn't belong to him. **"Madoka, you look pretty."** Tsubasa finished.

"**Thanks and you look stunning too."** Madoka winked.

"**Thank you."** Tsubasa smiled.

They were about to head downstairs when the door knocked again, revealing Kyoya. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Kyoya all dressed up. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white button-up shirt underneath. His hair was in his usual way but he looked way hotter. He had his usual smirk on his face and was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"**Wow! Kyoya, you look so handsome."** Madoka complemented.

"**Thanks. And you look stunning too." **Kyoya replied. He offered the bouquet of flowers to Gingka and Madoka. Madoka placed the bouquet on one side and lead everyone towards the dining.

Everyone took seats and Madoka placed the spaghetti she had made onto the table. The odor of the food was simply amazing. Tsubasa was the first one to put food in his plate, followed by Kyoya, then Gingka and finally Madoka.

"**This food is amazing."** Gingka said with a mouthful of food.

"**Either eat or speak, Gingka."** Madoka said.

Tsubasa and Kyoya laughed at this.

"**So… everything's fine between you two?"** Kyoya said, pointing towards Gingka and Madoka.

"**Hun?"** Madoka froze and Gingka choked. **"Yeah it's good."** Madoka said while cleaning her hands with a napkin. **"Hey Kyoya, why don't you get a girl of your own?"** Madoka winked.

"**Uhh… I hate relationships. No offence, but it's not my type of thing. I think I can't handle them." **Kyoya replied, irritated a bit.

"**What about you Tsubasa?"** Gingka asked out of the blue.

"**M-me?"** Tsubasa stammered. **"I can't answer that question and you know that Gingka."** Tsubasa confirmed.

"**Ha-ha. I know, I know."** Gingka joked. Tsubasa took this a bit hard but then let it go. He knew that Gingka liked to joke about and this was only a joke too. But he didn't want everyone to keep asking him this question. He was sick of it and just wanted to live alone.

"**Tsubasa… I need to say something."** Madoka said.

"**Hun? What is it Madoka?"** Tsubasa asked in an extra sweet tone.

"**I just wanted to say that you don't need to take Gingka and mine relationship so hard. I truly honor your feelings but you know that Gingka and I are together. I'm sure you will find someone worth you. You're such a gentleman Tsubasa; anyone would want to be with you."** Madoka confirmed.

"**Thanks Madoka. But I already told you that I want to stay single for the rest of my life."** Tsubasa stated.

"**But… how can you stay alone?"** Madoka asked, worried slightly.

"**I'm not alone. I have my job, my apartment and most of all, I have you guys. What else do I want? And talking about relationships, just as Kyoya said, I don't want to get in one."** Tsubasa said.

"**We'll always be with you Tsubasa, no matter what!"** Madoka assured, placing her hand on Tsubasa's hand to console him. Tsubasa slightly blushed at this. But surprisingly Gingka didn't mind. He knew that Tsubasa will make no wrong move anymore and that Madoka also took him only as a friend.

Kyoya, who was quite after Tsubasa started talking suddenly, spoke up. **"Look Tsubasa, Madoka is right, we'll always be there for you. And yes buddy, you can share your secret stuff with me. After all, I'm single too."** Kyoya winked.

"**I agree."** Gingka said placing a hand on Tsubasa's shoulder.

"**Thanks guys! You really are the best! I'm so lucky to have friends like you."** Tsubasa said his eyes teary with joy.

"**And we are lucky to have you. After all you are the director of the WBBA."** Madoka winked.

Gingka, Kyoya and Tsubasa laughed. Tsubasa and Kyoya completed their meals and soon went home. They thanked Madoka for the delicious meals.

Madoka cleared up all the mess and washed the dishes. Gingka waved his friends goodbye and thought of completing what he had started earlier but was interrupted by the boys. He walked up to Madoka and wrapped his arms around her waist. When she turned around, he kissed her deeply.

**How was it? I'm gonna end this story now, but I need some suggestions on the ending. Any ideas?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**

**Anna: Thanks for the review. I took your suggestion and wrote it this way. Sorry I didn't add any marriage scenes because then it would've dragged much.**

**XXDRAGNIODFIERCEXX14: Thanks for the support!**

**Chapter 18:**

**-Six years later-**

"**Daddy, where's Mom?"** asked a five year old, pulling on his father's shirt.

"**She went to the market."** answered a twenty seven year old, redhead.

"**Gingka, I'm back."** said a twenty six year old as she entered the Bey-Pit with several shopping bags in her hand. **"I'm making our favourite dinner today."** She exclaimed.

"**Yay, mommy rocks!"** cheered the child.

"**Hey Ken; let's go Beyblade in the park while mom makes the food." **Gingka suggested.

"**Alright. I'm gonna become number one, just like you, Daddy."** Ken said.

Gingka and Ken left the Bey-Pit leaving Madoka alone to cook the food.

**-At the Bey Park-**

"**Go Pegasus!"** Gingka shouted.

"**Yay, Daddy, you're great."** Ken shouted from the back, clapping for his Dad. Gingka was about to use his special move but was interrupted by another Beyblade tackling Pegasus.

"**Kyoya!"** Gingka groaned. **"You're still the same, buddy."** He laughed.

Kyoya smirked. He caught Leone in one hand and ruffled Ken's hair as he greeted him.

The three then headed to the WBBA headquarters to meet up with Tsubasa. The whole gang then went to the Bey-Pit to have dinner.

Madoka had cooked Chinese food and everyone ate to their fullest.

Tsubasa was now not only the director of the WBBA, but the head of the WBBA. He is so much absorbed in his work that he hardly gets time for memorizing his past. Plus, he has all his friends who support him all the time.

While Kyoya owns a company that organizes Beyblade tournaments. He's pretty much happy with his life. After all, he has his friends supporting him too.

While Gingka, Madoka and Ken live in the extended portion of the Bey-Pit that was built before their marriage.

**THE STORY HAS FINALLY ENDED! I know this chapter was quite boring and had no fun in it, but I had to end it one way or another. **

**How was the story? Please leave your reviews. I'll be more than happy to know what you think.**

**And I'm starting another stories consisting of one-shots. It's about Madoka and some other pair. NO OC's.**

**-GinMado12345 is out.**


End file.
